1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bearing apparatus, in particular, to a bearing apparatus for portable electronic device used in vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are associated techniques of bearing apparatus (or frame) used in vehicle, as disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model No. M293382 “Bearing Apparatus for Portable Electronic Device Used in Vehicle”. This prior art is to provide a bearing apparatus for an electronic device (e.g., notebook computer) used in vehicle, where the electronic device is fixed onto the bearing apparatus by a rod structure bendable to provide the user with needed altitude and angle according to actual situation, thus a using state most suitable to the operation being reached.
However, although the configuration of the prior art has reached a certain degree of practicality, the bearing apparatus is only applicable to few kinds of electronic devices that are suitable to be held by a number of front and rear fixtures and Velcro, which can not provide enough functions of exchange and extension though, thus the adoptability being still quite limited. Furthermore, the using conditions in vehicle are mostly higher than common ones, in particular, when a car is turning and braking, which can usually cause the electronic device falling and damaged, if the electronic device is only held partially at front and rear parts. In order to fulfill specific requirements requested by different customers, manufactures have to produce electronic devices with different profiles and sizes, according to which it is usually needed to purchase respective supporting apparatuses with different specifications. Therefore, it not only causes inconvenience to the user, but also increases the purchasing cost. These shortcomings of prior arts are all needed to be improved urgently.
Accordingly, aiming to solve aforementioned shortcomings, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relatively academic principles, the inventor finally proposes the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the prior arts significantly.